For the Love of an Inu
by Zaleone
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler. One-shot, slash. The angel of the night always protected him...


This is the original one-shot that blossomed the fic 'For the Love of an Inu'. If you all liked this and wanted to continue on with the story, go to my profile and find it. This is in fact the first chapter. However, if you are one of the people that liked this as a one-shot, then this is for you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: There is citrus at the end. YAOI. Consider yourself warned.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

For the Love of an Inu - One Shot

Part 1

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

For nearly five years now the angel of the night had watched him. His every movement not going unseen by the steel cold blue eyes that held knowledge no living being should ever have to endure to receive.

Knowledge that only stayed because of loneliness and heartbreak…

He was different; there was no denying that in the least. But he made the teenager at peace, knowing that he was being watched nearly all the time, a real live guardian angel if you will. At first, all those years ago he had been unnerved beyond reckoning at the thought of someone watching him so intently but the cold stare often times caught his own honey brown gaze and softened. That was enough for him to be at peace with the creature watching over him.

What his intentions were or how he had come to protect him, the blonde never knew and suspected he would never fully understand.

There was something in those eyes though…a longing… For what, the almost eighteen year old didn't know but had a sneaking suspicion that it was in fact him that the elder vampire wanted…or rather coveted because of his lack of interest in the way of even talking to him. Sure, he had attempted, but never had once heard the dark angel's voice in the entire time when those blue eyes became so familiar to the honey eyed teen.

Joey Wheeler knew he had fallen in love, without ever hearing the man's voice.

Often times, those ice blue eyes haunted his dreams and he lived in their depths when everything seemed to fall apart. It was a strange sensation to be able to count on the silent company. Nothing ever transpired except a sort of understanding that hit the youthful looking vampire's eyes each time Joey wound up with another bruise from a rough night at his house.

His father had been getting more into drinking since his mother left around the same time the vampire had began showing up here and there. However, although Joey considered himself strong to sustain his father's abuse, his strength was weaning…his sanity also hanging in the balance. He often times depended on that understanding to always be there and hoped it always would be.

Joey stole a glance out his bedroom window only to meet the familiar icy stare that he had learned to love.

'_Tonight…tonight, will be different.'_ He thought with determination. He was going to tell the angel tonight, regardless of the reaction he sought he would confess it tonight. The blonde felt like he was in a cheap B-Movie but he didn't care. He couldn't hold it in anymore, not even knowing the creature's name when he had fallen was just something that had been nagging since he had 'met' the vampire and he just…wanted to hear that voice. If only once.

Not taking his eyes off the otherworldly gaze, he stood up slowly and noticed how the vampire watched his movements with caution but something that could resemble familiarity and possibly fondness as well. _'Don't get ahead of yourself, Wheeler.'_ He thought.

Not bothering with subtly, he walked to his window and opened it slowly. The tree was a good seven-foot reach from his window but Joey had used the hanging limbs often enough times to climb down for a quick escape from his drunken father. Easily, he climbed to the windowsill and saw the vampire raise an eyebrow at his actions. Although it was indeed night, the moonlight seemed to make the angel look ethereal, his beauty unsurpassed in the blonde's eyes.

Slowly but surely, he got within five feet of the vampire before said creature stood with caution, his eyes guarded at the human's antics.

Joey shook his head. "Please… I didn't mean to make you nervous."

Although he did not sit back down, the vampire crossed his arms over his broad chest, brunette bangs moving slightly in the wind as they covered his eyes, making them look all the more deadly but caring at the same time. He wasn't a bad person; Joey knew that much by his actions and sheer compassion he had often seen in those blue eyes.

The gaze seemed to change often and Joey had finally been able to read his emotions like he was an open book although he had never talked to him. Since words were never there, he had learned the body language and look in his eyes to identify if there was anything wrong with the angel.

Right now, his eyes were starting to gray over a bit, making them look all the more beautiful but Joey knew it was confusion that caused this reaction as his body became rigid, ready to leap out of the tree at any second. With such graceful movements and speed, Joey wouldn't doubt that if it hadn't been for the fact that he had stated he didn't mean anything, the vampire would have fled until the next night. It had happened many times before. He didn't want a repeat. The being before him was a beautiful enigma in his eyes, but was beginning to reveal itself to him in small ways however it went unseen, he guessed, by the other.

Taking a seat on the large branch they both stood on he sighed and looked up at the moon. _'You have to do this… I have to do this.'_ His eyes took on a far away look as he gazed at the sky. _'If I don't, I'll never go through with it.'_

With his brow set in determination, he glanced down at the ground a moment. _'Well, good news is if he doesn't like the little 'confession' I'm about to give him, he can always drop me from the tree and I might break my neck.'_ His morbid sense of humor supplied and made him loosen up a bit.

The action and change in the human's aura didn't go unseen.

Deciding to just get it over with and deal with the consequences later, Joey turned his head to gaze at his own personal guardian angel.

"I need to tell you something…" Nothing but said eyebrow rising again indicated the creature had heard him. He sighed slightly. "When you first started this, I have to admit I was a bit freaked out…" He scratched his neck nervously. _'Great moron, just ramble like an idiot.'_ "Anyway…the point is that…"

The vampire waited with patience that no living mortal could possess.

"I love you."

Honey eyes locked onto icy blue as he said the words and the vampire blinked at the tears in the human's eyes. It was true…truly spoken from the heart although it was a bit klutzy and not exactly Romeo and Juliet but it was still the plain and honest truth.

For several minutes, the blonde held icy irises in his gaze, not knowing it was he who had the power over them at the moment. He felt vulnerable, letting his emotions go like this but he just didn't care anymore. He may have been cold, cruel…Joey knew for an honest fact that he killed to live, but…none of it mattered. The being before him was not evil, no matter how much he liked to think he was. The vampire was only surviving with what was handed to him and Joey still loved him for it, not even knowing his name or even hoping for a future life with the man in front of him…not to say he didn't often dream of it, but never even acknowledged the hope consciously that the vampire could love him in return.

Joey hung his head slightly when the vampire gazed at him unblinkingly before sighing. "I understand."

He pushed from the tree with practiced ease and wound up landing on his feet like usual. Mentally, he smirked. _'So much for breaking my neck.'_ Although he knew it was a sign of weakness before the ultimate predator above him, he let his tears fall, having spilt many since coming to the knowledge and acceptance of himself for his feelings towards the being.

Joey began walking away when something landed with a muffled **thump** behind him and he paused a moment to glance over his shoulder at the vampire who had landed in a kneeling position but had not bothered to stand just yet. The brunette lifted his head to look into brown eyes and Joey's eyes widened when he saw the immediate change. Something was different…those eyes were so clear; obviously the vampire was not confused anymore.

The vampire's gaze was observant yet heated; something in it was making him unable to look away.

The creature of the night slowly stood with grace that surpassed any gymnast or skater he had ever seen, the gaze not being broken once as he did so. The next thing that happened, Joey would forever remember.

"So it shall be."

His eyes widened at the calm, leveled and yet somewhat relieved voice. His own betrayed him as the being approached him slowly; still rather cautious but not as much as before considering he was the one initiating anything between them. Joey remained frozen, his legs wouldn't move and his heart began to race, the memory of the angel's voice forever engraved in his memory as he just stared.

The vampire gave him a smirk that Joey had become accustomed but it was softer…almost gentle as a clawed hand slowly reached up and caressed his cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch that was surprisingly warm, his eyes sliding shut. The vampire's smirk melted into a soft smile before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against the mortals with such care it made Joey respond immediately.

He kissed back as the feeling of even touching the object that had been his affection for so long finally settled in. The vampire took the lead and his hand moved from the blonde's cheek into his hair, grasping it. Not pulling but guiding as his other was placed firmly on the human's side.

Joey instinctively wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and the kiss deepened. His hand went to the back of his head and Joey moaned slightly into the kiss, never wanting it to end.

The vampire's eyes slid shut as he gently began prying the mortal's mouth open. All too willingly, he complied and the dark being thrust his tongue into the mouth, exploring the new territory with a great fondness he could get used to. The blonde competed with him only a moment for dominance but eventually succumbed, knowing he wouldn't win at all.

However, breathing was unfortunately an issue and both pulled apart, panting heavily. Joey rested his forehead against the vampire's as he breathed, his eyes still closed, wanting to savor the moment of bliss he had only dreamed about.

The vampire opened his ice blue eyes and smiled down at the human, the urge to forever protect him coursing through his veins.

"Open your eyes, puppy."

The nickname made Joey smile before he complied to the gentle voice and looked into the eyes he had fallen in love with. A thought suddenly occurred to him. It had been forever on his mind until the last few moments when time itself didn't seem to exist.

"What's your name?"

The vampire's smile turned to a gentle yet somewhat arrogant smirk. "Seto."

Joey tightened his arms around the vampire, almost feeling the love from him when strong arms wrapped around him, protecting him. He laid his head on Seto's chest and smiled as he closed his eyes again. He had finally done it, and he knew that someone had to have been on his side as he enjoyed the feeling of being held.

It was like a great weight had been lifted from him and he was soaring in the sky.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of 'For the Love of an Inu – One Shot'.

Well, how was it? Review for me.

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.

Later!


End file.
